Good Gone Girl
by 101dramaqueen
Summary: Blair has something Chuck wants. How far will he go to get it? or will the fight be too much for this Rich playboy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was a beautiful Saturday morning the Manhattan, the sun high in the sky as the last days of summer blended in to the beginning of fall, which could only mean one thing. "Morning B" her best friend shouted from the bottom of the Met's steps, making her look up from her sketch book for a second.

"Morning Cinderella, how are you today?"

"Disappointed of course, prince charming forgot to pick me up form the ball last night, leaving me in my very expensive dress and glass slippers" Serena teased, laughing as she took the step next to her best friend

"Well Cinderella sounds like you had a very eventful night" Blair laughed, going back to her sketches. "I spent most of mine doing homework" Blair stifled a yawn that had been threatening to come through for awhile, even after three cups of Coffee.

"Yours or -"

"The stepsisters again. I swear she's getting worse"

It was no secret she worked so hard, trying to pass most of her own classes, but ever since she moved in with her step sister Penelope her work load has seamed to doubled. And because Penelope managed to blackmail her, she put up with it.

"You should tell your mother"

"And what's she going to do? She barely has enough time for me anyway. She spends it all with that husband of hers. I'm just waiting for the day I leave that god forsaken family behind"

"well why don't you just live with your dad darling? Or better yet come live with me. I could use an ally in the trenches" Serena said dramatically, draping herself over the step. She could easily be a model, one of the best ones as well with her face, and her long legs.

Blair couldn't help but compare herself to her best friend, you know, as you do. Serena was the one with the boys, the one up for anything which included drugs). And know her mum had yet again re-married – to wealthy Business man Bart Bass this time – she had it all, the looks, the fame and the money.

But ever since Eric had ended up in hospital for something nobody was to talk about – just in case it gets out. We can't have anything ruining Lilly Bass's new reputation now can we. Could you think what it would do to her? Her youngest son slit his wrists, and Lilly was afraid she would come across as the unfit mother she had proven herself to be. No that just wont do – Serena had taken a step back choosing to spend evenings in the specialist rooms with her brother and her best friend instead of out partying.

"a tempting offer, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass. I mean, you know how I feel in my own house, I couldn't imagine yours. And you know my dad, struggling musician and all that. Hardly enough money to feed himself let alone a teenage daughter who just got fired from her job. Just be lucky you will never have to worry about money again"

"But what price comes with it?" Serena asked, looking her best friend in the eye "I mean, already, Eric's self destructing, my mother -"

"Is only being a mother, giving her daughter the best that she can"

"You really believe that?" Serena whispered, curled up into a ball as Blair just stared at the passing traffic, her sketch book open on her lap on a half finished page.

"oh my god, That's the dress" Serena broke the silence, turning the half finished drawing towards her

"What?"

"the dress I have been searching store after store with my mother for. You do know you are going to have to make this for me right?"

"For what exactly?" It was an extravagant, but not too much that It would drown out the person wearing it. But you never had to worry about anything like that with Serena, she could pull of just about any dress

"For Bart's annual Fund-raiser. You could totally auction off a dress like this"

"oh please, like anyone would pay good money for that dress." Blair exclaimed, closing her sketches away. She was touchy about anyone really seeing them, most of all Serena. Now that she was somehow related to the Bass industry, Blair felt like she had something to prove to Serena. Like she was good enough to be her best friend. And a few silly sketches in a book were not going to do that.

"That dress is a one of a kind Waldorf design, made by the amazing Blair Waldorf. And it will also be the gown I am wearing to the event. Come on Blair, this is the dress I have been looking for. Please, do it as a favour. For me"

"but Serena, I am no where near as talented as some of the designers out there. You could be wearing something fabulous -"

"I will be wearing something fabulous. The bets thing is that nobody would have anything like this. You are finishing this design and making this for me. Please."

Serena said forcefully, knowing that was the only way you could ever get Blair to do anything.

Serena had known the self conscious brunette her whole life, looking up to her kind of. No matter what shit her mother put her through, Blair always managed to power through it and come out on top. She admired her for that.

"Well, when you put it like that" Blair laughed, watching as Serena's face lit up "Oh god, this is going to be so exciting. And this means I don't have to drag you form shop to shop looking for the dress"

"Oh damn it, and I was so looking forward to that"

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere my dear Blair" she giggled at her friend. "Why don't you come to this thing, I'm sure Bart wont mind having you there. And you can keep me entertained"

"Yes, because that is my sole purpose in life, to keep you entertained as we make endless small talk to old men with deep pockets. Please Serena you know me better then that. I will hardly fit in. Worse I will actually stand out."

"Please, just think about it. For me"

The small nod of Blair's head was enough to satisfy Serena for now. She would have to work on a definite yes later. But at this moment she was late for a hair appointment with her mother.

She wouldn't say he new found riches had changed her. Much. She was defiantly buying more expensive clothes, getting her nails done at lease once a week. Not to mention the parties and appearances she had to make.

She had tried to cut down at least when she saw what the lifestyle was doing to Eric. But she still needed to keep the happy family persona going on the outside, even if she was feeling so much guilt on the inside.

Saying a quick goodbye to Blair, with the promise of coffee later – her treat – she made her way down the steps to where the limo was waiting. And as she stepped into the sleek black machine Blair couldn't help but think how much a person like Serena was made for this kind of life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Blair was in a bad mood. Penelope had stalked up in a huff, shopping bags in hand, Blackberry glued to her ear as she shouted down the phone. A pleasant sight to watch. It only got better when Penelope spotted Blair on the steps. Then it all blew up

"What are you doing here?" she sneered, tapping on her phone with her immaculate fingernails, her perfectly painted face twisting into a familiar sneer

"I'm sitting. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Why yes I do. You're in my way" her scratchy voice making her shudder.

"you can just step around me you know. Or are you blind as well as stupid"

"listen here you Brooklyn bitch"

" Okay, if you want to get immature, yes you upper east side slut" Blair was getting pretty annoyed with her by this point, shoving her sketch book in the bottom of her bag – yeah like she was ever going to show Penelope her designs

"How dare you talk to me like that. In case you've forgotten I can make your home life hell" not true really. Oh no, she gets kicked out of the Waldorf

"I live with you. How can it get much worse?" Blair watched as she actually struggled with a comeback. After five minutes, she gave

"Actually I wanted to talk to you"

"there's a first"

"I need you out of the house tonight. Or at least, stay in your room"

"why?"

"Chuck Bass and Nate Archibald are coming over tonight, daddy want to make a business deal, and I don't want you embarrassing me"

Right the business deal she had been helping Cyrus on the past couple of weeks, that was happening tonight. He would be nervous enough as it is, he didn't need Penelope drama adding on to it. Or Hers for that matter. Anyway, she had to work on Serena's dress. The sooner she gets that done the better.

"You know what, sure I'll keep out of your way" she was taken aback from the lack of fight, because to be honest, Blair always gave a good fight. So in an attempt not to seam weak,

"Good. Now get off my step"

She couldn't be bothered to put up with any more of Little-Miss-Look-at-Me for longer then she had to, and she certainly was in no mood to handle the Clique today.

So she hid in the one place she thought nobody could find her.

She was there again, sitting on her usual bench staring off in the distance with an open book in her lap. She was beautiful in his opinion. A little on the rough side, but that was probably from her obvious Brooklyn up bringing but still, the most gorgeous sight to ever grace the upper east side. Even he could admit that.

His rescue dog nipped at his feet ready to move. Chuck hadn't even realised he had stopped until Monkey pulled on his lead. Which then cause the lead to fall out of his hand. Realising the sudden freedom, Monkey barked happily and ran away from his master. Right towards Blair.

"Monkey" he called out in his authoritative voice. But it was too late, the dog had almost reach his target and hardly in the mood to listen any more.

Panic rose in his chest after he chased after his little friend. But before he could get to far, eh was stopped by the laugh.

The dog attacked Blair. Well not exactly attacked, but jumped all over her making her laugh. She had always loved animals, ever since her Grandma Waldorf's horse Ranch out in Montana and she had missed having a furry little friend in her life. An ally against the beast.

But for the first time in the year she had lived among the world of the upper east side, she was finally laughing.

"I think I can practically guess the latest gossip girl blast." her laugh caught in her throat as an incredibly smooth voice drifted over to her "about this cute girl I bumped to in the park, walking my dog"

All she could see was the impeccable suit, on the magnificent body leading up to the chiselled face they only wrote about in the books she read. He was like her deepest darkest fantasy come to life. And already he was proving himself to be a dick head.

So instead of what he thought she would do, which was giggle, gasp, blush and/or send a flirty smile, Blair did what came naturally.

"you know I would actually have to be walking for that line to work"

"that's what you got form that?"

"well yes, because I don't really think cute is that much of a compliment"

"I'm Chuck Bass" isn't that the one Penelope had a crush on? Yeah, she defiantly didn't stand a chance with this one.

"Congratulations, you want a medal for that" Sarcasm, a girls best friend when it comes to dealing with awkward situations. Such as this one.

Blair would never have prepared for this. When the hell is a New York Elite ever going to talk to her? Well apart from Penelope, but she was never elite in her eyes. But this was Chuck Bass. And even a social hermit like Blair knew who he was, mostly from Serena complaining about him all the time.

He drank non-stop, smoked everything from nicotine to crack – on special occasions only – and had a pick of any of the Girls in New York. Apparently he took advantage of that. Wow, just like her father all over again, depending on how he handled his liquor.

Blair and her father had no relationship. At all. Not after what happened last time she saw him.

"I didn't catch your name" Please Chuck, you're not fooling any body. If any body could see through that little act of it it would be Blair.

"that's because I didn't give it" Blair shot back, having fun with this little game they seamed to be playing. And by the looks of it, chuck was getting more and more frustrated by her, his smirk growing wider

"Will you?"

"That depends"

"On?" never rush a lady Chuck. It doesn't end too well.

"it's a whole trust issue with me." by this time, Monkey had rolled over onto his back, feet in the air as Blair scratched his tummy. And Chuck was getting quite annoyed by It.

"What is in a name, a rose by any other would smell as sweet"

"you think quoting Shakespeare will impress me?"

All the way though the conversation, Chuck had slowly been inching toward her until he was standing behind her, his hand tracing the skin he had longed to touch with his fingers, making Blair shiver noticeably in the degree heat.

"I think the lady doth protest to much" he whispered in her ear, causing an electric shock

But before Chuck could do anything else,Blair felt her phone vibrate against her leg, the theme from Psycho blasting from her pocket.

"Now if you don't mind Shakespeare, but my mother is calling." her voice shaking, she took a few minutes to calm herself before she turned into the child her mother loved to hate "Hello?"

"_Blair? Where are you. You father has an important business meeting"_

"and you want to play happy families"

"_Get home now" _she snarled down the phone hanging up on her.

"Okay mother. Sure mother. Whatever you say mother" Blair answered back, knowing that she couldn't hear her.

Chuck was stunned by the brunette beauty, especially since her attitude had changed the second she started talking to her mother. He had never met a girl like her. He had never met a challenge. And what a challenge she would be.

"You have somewhere to be?" as a matter of fact so did he. He would be meeting his father in a few minutes to get ready for his first ever business meeting. Nate and his father would be tagging along to, so at least he had a distraction from the boring small talk that was bound to be made

"Yes, unfortunately. I was coming to enjoy our little conversation" Blair found herself putting everything back in her bag

"I could tell"

"you really do have a huge ego don't you? I believe this little feller belongs to you?" she was sad to see her new little friend go, and by the looks of it, so was Monkey.

"Until next time, Mr Bass"

"I shall be looking forward to it"

**So tell me what you think :) I do love to hear your thoughts, good and bad.**

**Ellie xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Blair too the long way home, taking as much time as she could before she finally reached the front door to her family's home. But it didn't really feel like home to her. Her life didn't feel like hers any more, it hadn't for a while.

But that was probably because it didn't contain a boozed up dad and a bitter mum. The mother was still there. But she had taken to ignoring Blair, which she could live with. She had Penelope to fuss over now anyway. The girl who loved attention, and the big name brands.

And Blair Finally got father figure to hang out with. Even though she hadn't let him in properly, they were still pretty close. It made it pretty easy to portray the perfect family picture.

So she didn't really have time to think about her time with Chuck, even though she knew she would be seeing him tonight. But Penelope had staked her claim. Not that she cared. Not that she liked him anyway.

But she couldn't worry about what she might or might not feel for Upper East Side's biggest playboy. She had to paint a face of perfection. And that was never easy to do.

Thank god she didn't run into her mother on the way up though. As soon as she entered the apartment she could here her mother giving the very nice polish maid Dorota some very strict instructions. So Blair high tailed it upstairs as fast as she could before she would be caught up in that whirlwind of drama.

She made her way into the mini house that she now called a bedroom. Seriously, she could fit her friends loft in here. And she felt slightly uncomfortable in it, every time she stepped in the room.

It was like the first time she had seen it. It had been huge, the room already furnished with a bed and a sofa, the huge 40" TV hanging on the wall, her desk under the window over looking the city. But she had hardly had any possessions, her clothes not even filling up a quarter of the wardrobe.

Slowly over time that had changed. Slowly it became home to her. The wardrobe filled up with her creations, the good, the bad and the downright disasters. But they were hers.

Her walls were filled up with pictures and posters form her favourite movies, artists and her childhood. A series of pictures of her and Serena growing. Several of her grandparents in Chicago. Her favourite with her grandfather as he took her to a baseball game. She had had no idea what was going on but it had been so fun. Watching his face light up, watching the people around her shout and cheer.

She had been six at the time. But even the several parts of memory she still remembered were the the best parts of her life. But those days were gone and slowly the penthouse became her home.

She slipped on her latest creation, loving the feel of the deep blue satin on her skin, the sliver embellishments on the sleeves glittering in the low light. It fell in the right places, showing off her waist. She had been gaining weight, though it was only noticeable to her mother apparently, she had started to fill out a bit more.

Downstairs she could here the elevator opening up, Lily Bass's voice drifting up the stairs as she greeted Eleanor.

More voices could be heard as Blair applied her rarely used make up with perfect precision, painting on the face of precision. It was show time, and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

High heels on, dress smoothed out, make up and hair sorted. She was ready.

Walking down the stairs was one of the most nerve racking things she had had to do. Her mother would obviously say something about her dress, probably noticing something wrong with it, which will make Penelope laugh. And she will wander why she ever bothered at all.

"Blair Darling, you look fabulous" Lily Bass complimented smoothly as she came out of the kitchen dressed in Channel with the most gorgeous Louis Vuitton shoes

"Lily? Don't you look absolutely amazing"

"You're too kind darling. But who are you wearing. Classic design,the colour complimenting your pale skin to perfection. I would say this is a dress made for you"

Blair blushed as her friends mother continued to compliment her, only stopping to get a sentence in "I designed this myself actually"

Lily's eyebrows almost disappeared as shock flashed over her face.

"Really? Why Blair dear you certainly have an eye for fashion"

"who does dear?" Eleanor asked, coming out of the kitchen, regular glass of wine in hand and the slight smile that came with it. "Blair don't you look lovely" her face turned tight, the smile slightly forced as she gave her daughter the once over. The dress in her eyes was not a total disaster, but Blair herself

"thank you mother" Blair replied, wanting to cower away from her mothers patronising glance over.

"You make up's a bit uneven though, here let me fix it" of course, something was always wrong

"Eleanor she looks beautiful leave her alone. Come on dear let's get you a drink" Lily grabbed her hand, leading her towards the kitchen, Eleanor following behind.

Blair could tell it was going to be one hell of a night.

Everyone was standing in the kitchen, looking nothing less then spectacular. Lily let go of her arm, walking over to her latest husband – who by Serena's standards was awful, but Blair didn't mind him in the least. He could actually play a mean game of Chess – and kissing his cheek in a delicate manner.

Penelope stood in the corner, eyeing her ensemble with a glint in her eye. Blair neither knew or cared what that look was about, for she decided to only stay as long as possible before she could actually run away.

"Miss Waldorf. Good to see you again"

"Mr Bass, It's a pleasure as always" Blair said politely, extending her hand as Bart took it in his

"how often to I have to tell you to call me Bart miss Waldorf"

"almost as often as I have to tell you to call me Blair Mr. Bass"

"oh you two, both a stubborn as each other" Lily chimed in laughing at their usual antics. But this was about as comfortable as it was about to get. And so the small talk began. She had prepared herself for this, knowing full well when she agreed on pain of death.

"Where is he? He should be here by now"

"Chuck will be here soon dear. He wouldn't miss this for the world"

"Well he's late"

"A quality he most likely inherited from his father"

"Yes, Bart always did have a reputation for being late" Cyrus chimed in, glass of whisky on the rocks in his hand as he joined the little group, the smell of it making her slightly nauseous.

They had all gone to school together. In fact, along with captain Archibald, they had all grown up together. Almost like there was some sort of competition between the three business men. But there was nothing like a bit of healthy competition when it came to business.

Eleanor was in the corner with Penelope, fussing over her gorgeous long brunette and Blair couldn't help but be happy for her mother. She finally had the daughter she always dreamed of having, without Blair having to change a thing about herself. It was a perfect Win-Win situation.

"Excuse em a minute, I need a drink" Blair piped up, leaving the group of adults behind and making her way over to the drinks table.

The alcohol lay before her in it's respective bottles, familiar labels staring up at her, taunting her as she poured herself some fruit juice.

She promised herself she would never touch the alcohol.

She couldn't bring herself to drink the horrid stuff. Not with all the pain it had brought into her life. Making her father into the monster, making her world crumble around her. Making her feel so out of control.

"Well aren't you a vision in Blue" Penelope sneered in her ear, as she poured herself a glass of Vodka and Cranberry juice.

"what do you want P?"

"Just making sure you haven't forgotten our little talk earlier"

"you mean the one where you called me a Brooklyn bitch"

"Yes that one. Stay out of my way tonight and we wont have a problem"

"where have you been living for the past year? Of course we have a problem, the only thing that is going to change after tonight is if one of us actually does something about it" like maybe Blair giving Penelope the punch she so rightly deserved. That would definitely be a sight to see. Butt it wasn't about to happen any time soon.

Penelope caught her fathers eye, giving him a fake smile until her turned his back on the girls.

"Just stay out of my way" she sneered under her breath,

"why don't you just go play daddy's little princess and we wont have a problem"

"Chuck bass will be mine"

"whatever you say princess"

"Oh great he's finally arrived" Penelope gasped, combing through her perfect hair as he elevator dinged their arrival. She sauntered off towards the kitchen door, pushing it open as not only Chuck Bass but the Archibald's came through.

Nate looked handsome standing next to his father, with a kind smile on his face as he acknowledged Penelope. His Blonde hair stood out, shining in the kitchen lights brining out the blue in his eyes the typical all American boy, but there was an edge to him.

But she would never stand a chance with him. Nate would always be Serena's, even she could tell that. So Blair didn't get her hopes up. She had seen them together once, talking at some charity ball his mother had held a while back.

Anyway, she could only imagine being friends with him. From what Serena had told her about him, he sounded pretty cool

But when she laid eyes on the dark horse, against her will her heart came to life, just like it had when he had touched her skin earlier in the park. He looked amazing in Armani as he greeted the rest of the guests, kissing Eleanor and Lily's knuckles like the perfect gentleman he claimed to be.

It wasn't until his dark eyes met hers that she almost exploded. A fire burned behind his eyes as he gave her the once over. She could feel his stare burning into her skin.

She turned around to the drinks table, wanting to break the connection, but it was no use. In no time at all he had excused himself to get a drink.

"well you certainly didn't have to dress up on my account not that I'm complaining. You look exquisite" he breathed in her ear, reaching round her to pour himself a drink.

"Please Bass, you're not as irresistible as you think" she argued as she threw her walls up in full force. She would not let him see what he made her feel.

"We'll see" he shot back, intent on having the last word this time. So the battle for dominance has begun, but just who will come out fighting? Or will someone wave the white flag before it's too late

**thank you for the reviews I received :) keep sending more love my way and well see how this story progresses. Shall Chuck be dark and twisted? Shall Blair become a heroin in her own right? Should Penelope step in and destroy her happiness? I don't know we will have to wait and see **

**Ellie xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

She was listening to the women around her talk, hardly willing to join in he conversation about the latest gossip. Apparently the Liftons were back on the upper east side.

The women were all sitting on the new furniture her mother had had shipped from Paris as Dorota placed appetizers in front of them, the platter arranged perfectly.

Slipping a fifth one into her mouth, her mother leaned into her whispering "Watch it Blair, don't you think you've put enough weight on?" So she picked up another morsel to eat, ignoring her mothers glare and excusing herself from the group.

Walking out onto the Balcony, The cool air sweeping over her face, the breeze playing lightly with her curls instantly calming her down. The moon shone in full as she looked out over Central Park, sitting down letting her feet dangle over the edge.

"It's beautiful" an unfamiliar male voice sounded from behind her, making her turn "You must be Blair"

"Nate right?" she smiled, not bothering to stand up but still holding out her hand for the almost too perfect man to shake. He was as handsome as Serena had described, just a little too much boy next door for her. A little too good.

"you alright? You look a little - "

"Sad. Lonely. Desperate"

"I was going to say I was going to say annoyed" he joined her, sitting down on the cold cement hanging off the railing, both looking out to the horizon. Cars honked beneath them, but they were so high up they could barely hear them.

"so, you getting bored of the business huh?"

"I'm more of a lawyer anyway. Right and wrong. Black and white. All that stuff about hotels just flies over my head. I don't know how Chuck does it, remembers all that crap"

"I don't think it's crap. And it's easy to remember once it's been engrained in your head since birth. The facts and figures all make sense, and sometimes there the only things that do"

"You understand business?"

"yeah sure. I've had a hectic life, and sometimes it's easier to just hide behind the numbers"

"Yes, I've met your mother. I can see how you'd prefer the numbers"

"and I've met your father. I can see why you're becoming a lawyer"

"Excuse me" he turned his body towards her, seeing half her face in the sliver glow of the moonlight.

"Just an observation, but whenever I hear the conversation drifting towards university or the future for one, you get this blank look in your eyes. Like you're becoming a robot or something. And you already have the programed answers in your head, like a perfect son would have. Somehow I don't think that's the mark of happy guy"

They sat in silence, Nate taking in everything Blair had said. He could defend his actions, his future. But nothing came. He was supposed to be Nathaniel Archibald, Lawyer and yet he couldn't even argue her.

"what about you?" he broke the silence

"What about me?"

"what do you want to do?"

"Well that's a tricky one. I guess I haven't really thought about it. At the moment, I guess the thing I enjoy the most would be fashion. But I know I defiantly want to go traveling. I want to see the world, explore it, have an adventure, learn about their culture. Do something i wouldn't do every single day of my life. And just for a while, maybe I will get to be happy."

"you're not happy now?"

"I should be. On some level I am. But on another level, I know that being happy – it's going to be hard to get there. I find it hard to attach to people, to let them in, trust them"

"You're letting me in"

"Please. From this conversation what do you know about me?"

"That you want to travel. That you can observe well, and that you're good with numbers."

"And those things right there. That's part of what I am. I am an observer, an adventurer and a business minded woman. It's not who I am. The same being a lawyer, or an Archibald for that matter." For the first time that night she turned towards him, a slight smile on her face as she continued.

"They're not who you are. They're what you are. Who you are? Well that you have to decide for yourself"

"You Blair Waldorf are the most interesting person I have met"

"Well that's not really saying much is it"

They sat in comfortable silence, staring out onto the city. It was beautiful, and amazingly comfortable which was a completely new situation for Blair.

After about five minutes, Nate climbed up onto his feet stretching out his legs trying to get some feeling into his backside "come on, I think people are starting to miss us" he smiled, holding his handout for Blair to take. Which she did, softly pulling herself up.

Reluctantly she followed him back inside, getting the biggest shock of her life.

For her Grandfather was standing there among the group of men, shaking hands with Bart as Silvia stood by his side. Her mother was on her third glass of wine chatting with Lily and Penelope so she was obviously still unaware. Which was good. They hadn't exactly left on good terms leaving "Blair? Are you all right?" Nate asked but she ignored him, rooted to his place

Silvia looked around at the crowd before her as her partner shook hands. He hardly understood why they had to come wanting to stay at home and watch his precious Cubs. But as they all say, behind every great business man there's a woman telling him what to do. Well she was that woman for Joseph Coates

But as she looked around at the people all dressed up in they're fancy labels that she found no interest in. She still wore them. But only when she had to. hock registered in her eyes, followed by love and all these other emotions that had built up over time. They had been told she had died.

Joseph had been devastated. That little girl had been his life, his moon and his stars. He had loved her, and fully blamed himself for her father. Blair didn't deserve that kind of abuse. But she had taken it anyway. And above all to show nothing was wrong, she always wore her little smile around them.

But now she was standing before them. And she was wasn't smiling.

Tears chose to roll down her face as she rushed towards the older woman. Wrapping herself up in her arms, the men around her stepped away.

"Grandpa?" She whispered, pulling away from Silvia and lunching herself into his arms.

It had been to long. That smell – the one that always reminded her of him, the mixture of tobacco and strong mints – drew her in.

"Blair Bear" he whispered in her ear as he muttered her old childhood nickname. The one that only Erik – Serena's younger bother – was allowed to call her.

And even with tears streaming down her eyes, windblown hair with her face full of color, she still looked exquisite.

Chuck had been standing for the past ten minutes, Nate disappearing off somewhere leaving him alone with the three other men talking hotels and money. Then Joseph Coates, one of the most feared and respected men in Chicago here to do business with his father and suddenly he was close to tears holding onto the girl Chuck had secretly loved – even if he wasn't ready to admit it to himself yet – and suddenly his respect grew for them man. And his heart went out to his girl, making it beat rapidly as she turned round tot eh group sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm interrupting the Business are I " she smiled, stepping out of her grandfathers arms "But Cyrus. No pressure, but I would love you to meet your father in law Eleanor's father and my grandfather Joseph Coates. Grandpa. Go easy, this is a good one"

and with that she retreated from the group, leading the lovely Silvia away. Oh how he loved watching her leave.

Nate cleared his throat, making his best friend snap back to reality "and where have you been for the past ten minutes"

"Talking to Blair on the balcony. She's certainly and interesting girl." Jealousy flared within him , but before he could do anything about it he hear Blair shout form the other side of the living room

"YOU TOLD MY GRANDFATHER I WAS DEAD?"

Blair was pissed, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

**So what do u think? I have all these ideas running around in my head and sometimes I don't make things very clear so tell me if you have any questions so far. I'm not sure when I will next update, I have five exams to study for in January so they have to take priority. But hopefully I will update within the next week **

**Ellie xx**


End file.
